Sentiment analyses may use natural language processing and other textual analysis techniques to determine objective or subjective sentiment within input data. For example, keyword or phrase scoring systems may assign a range of numeric values to input text data corresponding to positive, negative, or neutral sentiment. Applications of text mining and sentiment analysis systems can be applied in various fields including market research, customer experience management, and social media monitoring applications.